Konohagakure Genin Teams (Seventh Generation)
The Konohagakure Genin Team(s) of the seventh generation of Konohagakure is a set of a cell of three genin each led by a jonin-level team leader (sometimes the Hokage himself/herself) to give proper training to the fresh made graduates who passed the exam and are tested by their assign sensei. With the recruitment of young newcomers increasing currently the Fifth Hokage decided to re-establish a double the size of a three-man cell to a six-man cell. Team 01 - Team Tsubaki Leader(s) *Tsubaki (Kaipuden Age: 23) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Tsunaku Senju (Kaipuden Age; 10) (Rank: Genin) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Kaipuden Age: 10) (Rank: Genin) *Hanabi Hyuga (Kaiuden Age: 9) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 02 - Team Sasori Leader(s) *Sasori Uzumaki (Kaipuden Age: 27) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) * Team 03 - Team Sana Leader(s) *Sana Himura (Kaipuden Age: 25) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Hiroki Ito (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Takum Shimizu (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Risa Nigoshi (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 04 - Team Juyako Leader(s) *Juyako Rokaku (Kaipuden Age: 25) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Ryosuke Rokaku (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Chunin) *Yagura Daikya (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Nikita Hagoromo (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 05 - Team Mineo Leader(s) *Mineo Mori (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Keiko Arata (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Mai Hirayama (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Shin Kato (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 06 - Team Hikura Leader(s) *Hikura Kyuzoha (Kaipuden Age: 23) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Shiba Shizuma (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) *Mizuho Hayashi (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Otoiki Daikya (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 07 - Team Kakashi Leader(s) *Kakashi Hatake (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Naruto Uzumaki (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Sasuke Uchiha (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Sakura Haruno (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 08 - Team Kurenai Leader(s) *Kurenai Yuhi (Kaipuden Age: 25) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Hinata Hyuga (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Shino Aburame (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 09 - Team Guy Leader(s) *Might Guy (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Rock Lee (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) *Neji Hyuga (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) *Tenten (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 10 - Team Asuma Leader(s) *Asuma Sarutobi (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Shikamaru Nara (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Chunin) *Choji Akimichi (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Ino Yamanaka (Kaipuden Age; 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 11 - Team Ryuta Leader(s) *Ryuta Maeda (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Kusa Fukuda (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Chunin) *Hinari Hyuga (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Chunin) *Senri Hamada (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 12 - Team Kakuro Leader(s) *Kakuro Hayashi (Kaipuden Age: 24) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Yutomaru Hayashi (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Chunin) *Namika Mitsuka (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Noku Suhiza (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 13 - Team Kaiyo Leader(s) *Kaiyo Rakuto (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) * Team 14 - Team Hitsuro Leader(s) *Hitsuro Mitsuka (Kaipuden Age: 24) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Chieko Kurashi (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Miharu Chaboku (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Aimizu Kiyamo (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 15 - Team Azusa Leader(s) *Azusa Satomi (Kaipuden Age: 25) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Ryumaru Kangeta (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) *Saya Akiyama (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Irina Daikya (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * * * Team 16 - Team Kasumei Leader(s) *Kasumei Kamiyo (Kaipuden Age: 24) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Kaori Ikeda (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Isaribi (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Yakumo Kurama (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Arekusu Kangeta (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) * * Team 17 - Team Naomi Leader(s) *Naomi Kunimono (Kaipuden Age: 25) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) * Team 18 - Team Hanoryu Leader(s) *Hanoryu Takahiro (Kaipuden Age: 27) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Taigoku Hagoromo (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Sakana Nara (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Hayota Ushizoma (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * *Toritsu Hozuki (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) * Team 19 - Team Yorushi Leader(s) *Yorushi Dakero (Kaipuden Age: 26) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Hitomi Sarutobi (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Ren Hibiki (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) *Seimei Nekozana (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Parina Fushojiki (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) * * Team 20 - Team Aeteni Leader(s) *Aeteni Gosuchi (Kaipuden Age: 25) (Rank: Jonin) Suborniate(s) *Kayoko Daikya (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Hatori Hagoromo (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Genin) *Manazu Rokaku (Kaipuden Age: 13) (Rank: Genin) *Hasuka Mitsuka (Kaipuden Age: 11) (Rank: Chunin) *Enuchi Ushizoma (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank: Genin) *Kakeru Rokaku (Kaipuden Age: 12) (Rank:Genin)